


Jeremy in the Bathroom

by cheshirespade



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki!Jeremy, M/M, More stuff in the author notes, One-Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Rejection, Storytime: I OD'd on sleep aids and projecting onto Jeremy, Vomiting, cause your boy got rejected by his Michael after con, even though we were as close as two people could be, hanahaki, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirespade/pseuds/cheshirespade
Summary: Wait…What?”“I’m just saying, it might happen. You never know.”Jeremy couldn’t believe the words coming out of his best friend’s mouth. He’d…date him? Jeremiah Heere? The kid who’s dating Christine Caligula?“Michael…you’re not serious. Me? Why me of all people?”“It’s because it’s you. But you’re with Christine. So I understand.”____________________________________________________________“I’m sorry, but all my feelings for you changed…I’m sorry, but we’re better off being friends.”





	Jeremy in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> So yea...I'm self projecting onto my boy the events of the last 5 days that have happened in my life. My boyfriend and I are no longer together, my Michael(he and I cosplayed them) rejected me after he said he returned the feelings and got back with the guy he shit-talked at con, and my jealousy ruined whatever friendship we had left and I impulse disabled my Instagram. So yea. Hanahaki has been on my mind and this is what came of it. It sucks. Life sucks. I've been throwing up and I'm like "IRL Hanahaki TIME TO PROJECT ON MY BOY" because now I can't read fics without projecting onto Jere. So yea, enjoy my sad one-shot. ALSO WE NEED MORE HANAHAKI!JEREMY. LIKE. SERIOUSLY.

“Wait…What?”

“I’m just saying, it might happen. You never know.”

Jeremy couldn’t believe the words coming out of his best friend’s mouth. He’d…date him? Jeremiah Heere? The kid who’s dating Christine Caligula? 

“Michael…you’re not serious. Me? Why me of all people?”

“It’s because it’s you. But you’re with Christine. So I understand.”  
____________________________________________________________  
“I’m sorry, but all my feelings for you changed…I’m sorry, but we’re better off being friends.”

Tears rolled down the boys eyes as he read that text. After everything, going as far as to KISS him. And now, he wants no relationship? This didn’t make sense…First he lost Christine and now Michael? Something began to not sit right in the boy’s chest and stomach. He grabbed his sleep aids and went with the usual 12 mg. He had already taken them a few hours ago, but had no idea at the time how many he really took. After the SQUIPcident, he had to take them or his insomnia would plague him for the night. Jeremy looked at the text one more time and wiped his face. What did he do wrong?  
____________________________________________________________  
This was new. Jeremy was throwing up the next morning. Probably because he overdosed his aids. Nevertheless, he still got up the courage to go to school. About halfway through first period, his stomach didn’t feel right. ‘Might as well go home,’ he thought. He quickly texted his dad and headed up to the nurse. 

Once home, he managed to message his friends. Unfortunately, he and Michael didn’t interact at all in their group chat. Eventually, he saw Michael flirting…with Jake…He opened up a new chat with Rich and started complaining.

“Well, it does seem like they’re dating now…”

Dating? What? Jeremy’s heart sank, his stomach growing sicker like he was about to throw up again.

“Can you ask Michael for me? He and I aren’t on speaking terms quite yet…"

“Yea dude, no problem! Brb!”  
____________________________________________________________  
“Yea, they’re together alright….”

Just as soon as he was moving on from his crush on his best friend, this new information hit him like a sack of bricks to the stomach.

“Screenshot. Now.”

And there it was. 

“I’m gonna be sick…”

“LMAO, same! Because I have a big crush on Jake…So, what now.” Rich responded, sounding definitely heartbroken.

“We suffer.”  
…  
Over the toilet again because something didn’t sit right, Jeremy was trying to gag himself to throw up. Instead of bile and vomit…hydrangea petals came out. He paled. This is all but confirmed his suspicions. Michael really didn’t have feelings for him anymore…Soon enough it was petals mixed with bile and him sobbing on the floor. 

“Guess I’m just…Jeremy in the bathroom by himself…”  
____________________________________________________________  
“Rich, we have to break them up.”

“Woah woah woah. Jeremy, dude. Calm down.” 

Jeremy was on a rampage, jealousy overtaking the voice in his head that was trying to reason with him. Well, and Rich.”

“I don’t care. I’m hurting, you’re hurting. We have to do something! I’m throwing up flowers for fucks sake….I want him back…”

Jeremy was on the verge of tears again. He would’ve been fine if Michael had told him the reason he longer felt the same was because of Jake. But lying to him? It only made the feelings stronger and worse.

_Michael and Jake were added to the chat…_

Fuck.  
____________________________________________________________  
“I told you we could be friends, but that destroyed any and all hope for us to rebuild that. You tried to DESTROY my relationship!”

Everything came crashing down. Michael had found out. The flowers were coming out stronger. It was like his own personal hell had come to life. His every reply and apology was misspelled due to his shaking.

“It’s gonna take a long time for me to forgive you for this…I’m not even sure I can.”

Each reply hurt more and more, desperately trying to get his best friend back. Eventually, Jeremy got the answer he was looking for.

“It was the clinginess, the touching, and my own realization that made me come to the conclusion of how much I still care about and love him.”

“I’m glad you’re happy with him.”

 _‘Do you want to disable your account?’_  
‘Yes.’  
‘Account disabled.'  
____________________________________________________________  
The next morning, more flowers came up and out of his throat, his dad hearing him all the way from downstairs. Of course, the nausea didn’t go away and he was still hurting like hell. He went back to sleep to try and focus on himself, but his dreams from the last night were of him and Michael. And everything hurt even more. The reality that he lost his girlfriend to his feelings for his best friend and his best friend to his own jealousy. His own personal hell that hurt even more than the SQUIP ever could. He was alone. Alone in the bathroom puking up flowers because his best friend was no longer in love with him. 

"I'm so sorry Michael...please come back..." 

The flowers surrounded his bed and the bathroom. Hunched over the toilet in case they would come back. These flowers, covered in spit, bile, and blood, were going to kill him. And he was okay with it.


End file.
